


Sa formidable sœur

by malurette



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Siblings, Sisters, love & jealousy, sisterly rivalry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Tout le monde aimait Leeath, et à raison, et Shenshen se tenait dans l'ombre derrière.
Kudos: 1





	Sa formidable sœur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mélange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/719447) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Sa formidable sœur, si brillante...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** ElfQuest  
>  **Personnages :** Shenshen vs Leetah  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Wendy & Richard Pini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** «jealousy» pour LadiesBingo">  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** Dreamtime  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

Tout le monde à Sorrow’s End aime voire adore, Leetah la Guérisseuse, et avec raison, et Shenshen n'est bien sûr pas en reste. Sa si belle et si talentueuse grande sœur, si aimable, est née avec la bénédiction du Soleil. Bien sûr, Shenshen elle-même n'était pas là pour le voir, étant née de longues années après, mais tout le monde le sait, tout le monde le voit. La plupart des garçons et plusieurs des filles se battent pour ses faveurs. Rayek, le protecteur du Village, est le plus en vue mais certainement pas le seul. Pas de Reconnaissance pour l'instant entre Leetah et qui que ce soit : son amour est donné librement où elle le souhaite. 

Née des mêmes parents, de la même Reconnaissance, Shenshen n'a pourtant pas reçu de tels dons. Étant beaucoup plus jeune, sa sœur aînée était déjà une grande elfe quand elle est née et Leetah a aidé à élever Shenshen, la précieuse seconde fille de ses parents, leur petit bébé née pour être choyé et n'était pas appelé à d'aussi grands desseins mais à vivre la vie tranquille d'une jeune elfe ordinaire.  
Shenshen est jolie mais aussi belle que Leetah, elle est gentille mais pas aussi incroyablement généreuse.  
Parce que Leetah est si sage et si formidable et tout et tout, par contraste Shenshen se sent poussée à être légère et mignonne. Elle a tenté de l'imiter et a échoué ; désormais elle prend un peu de distance par rapport à elle et cherche sa propre spécialité. Quel talent a-t-elle ? Elle ne peut pas soigner le monde d'un seul geste. Avec une Guérisseuse et sa magie parmi eux, le village n'a nul besoin de soins ordinaires à base de plantes et de bandages. Elle pourrait chercher quelque chose de complètement différent mais là encore d'autres sont bien meilleurs qu'elle pour tisser ou jardiner ou danser ou n'importe quoi encore, et depuis sa jeunesse Shenshen s'est accrochée à sa formidable grande sœur. Elle veut tout de même rester aussi proche d'elle que possible.  
Alors, pour rester dans le champ des soins elle apprend la maïeutique, principalement avec les animaux d'élevage, quoique les animaux aient rarement réellement besoin d'assistance, et avec les rares bébés elfes, quoiqu'il en naisse si peu à Sorrow’s End. Et malgré le fait que Leetah pourrait le faire seule, faire disparaître la douleur, et sauver mère comme enfant si quoi que ce soit allait mal. Pourtant Shenshen apprend tout de même à le faire sans magie, de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait même pas besoin de magie pour diminuer la douleur et à ce que rien ne se passe mal au point qu'il y ait besoin de guérison après coup.  
Et elle a quand même l'impression que c'est bien peu... 

En secret, notre pauvre Shenshen est bien jalouse. De temps en temps, bien malgré elle, elle souhaite un moyen d'éclipser Leetah ; juste une fois, pas beaucoup, pas longtemps... et elle se sent tellement coupable ensuite, elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas, qu'elle devrait se contenter de ce qu'elle a, et elle est contente de ce qu'elle a en soi, mais... mais.  
Elle déplore juste un peu son manque de particularité, contrairement à Leetah.  
Que dirait-elle si Leetah elle-même, de temps en temps, rêvait d'être un peu plus ordinaire ? de n'avoir pas tant de responsabilités pour lui peser, que sa vie n'appartienne qu'à elle et pas au Village tout entier ? ça serait peut-être plus simple pour toutes les deux. Mais non, ça ne peut pas arriver : Leetah a bien trop conscience des attentes de tout le monde, et les accomplit sans se plaindre, sans ressentiment, car elle est tellement parfaite !  
Personne ne le dira jamais à voix haute, mais parfois on murmure tout bas que si Leetah n'a Reconnu personne c'est parce que personne n'est digne d'elle. (Comment, même pas Rayek ? he bien he bien.)  
Et Shenshen, du coup, qui est bien plus bas sur l'échelle, pourrait espérer une Reconnaissance avant sa sœur. Est-ce que ça lui plairait, si ça arrivait, elle n'est même pas sûre. Elle est plus libre : on ne cause pas autant d'avec qui elle passe ou non la nuit, elle n'a pas autant de prétendants, pour la nuit ou plus longtemps. Alors la Reconnaissance serait-elle un pas en avant ou en arrière, ça...


End file.
